To Duel For School
by mannygamer34
Summary: Manny Neston, a rookie duelist with a connection to a Water deck and water spirits, joins Jaden and his friends at one of the best dueling schools in the world: Duel Academy! Can he rise through the ranks and bring a splashdown?


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or its content, nor any of the cards featured in the TCG. I only own my OC: Manny Neston.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Rising from the Deep**

Enter Domino City, home to some of the most famous duelists in the world: Seto Kaiba, CEO of the gaming company KaibaCorp, Joey Wheeler, an originally inexperienced player but quick-rising victor, and the King of Games himself: Yugi Muto. It is also where the Kaiba Dome is situated; the very place where young, talented duelists can apply to enrol in the most honourable and reputable duelling school: Duel Academy. And heading there right now was a boy named Manny Neston.

"Sweet, an extra hour on the watch." Manny said with pleasure. "Waking up at 5 _was_ totally worth it!" Manny wore a black jacket, a dark-buttoned shirt and dark jeans. He also wielded a Battle City Blue duel disk. He ran through the streets and up the path to the Kaiba Dome. He had a tall shaded man and two young females in his sights.

"Hello, young man." the man said.

"I'm here to try out for Duel Academy." Manny replied.

The man nodded, and turned to the ladies. "Get him the registration form."

Manny filled in all the details that were asked of him. He then entered a small room near the main entrance of the dome, where he proceeded with the written exam. He later walked out with a satisfied expression; he was pleased enough with his score.

"One more thing to confirm with us before your entrance exam." One of the ladies said.

"Your deck." The other said. She took out an odd device with a rectangle-shaped slot. "Insert here, please."

Manny nodded and took out his deck from his pocket and placed it in. The device blinked a while light three times, and the fourth time was green. Confirmation complete.

"Best of luck, applicant." The shady man said.

"Thanks," replied Manny. He took back his deck, ran into the dome and saw many duelists, be it old and new. There was a mixture of red, yellow and blue. ' _Some of 'em must already be in the academy…'_ Some were already into the dueling portion entrance exams. Those applying wore distinctive suits.

A voice suddenly sounded over the speakers. "Manny Neston, please report to Dueling Field #2. Repeat, Manny Neston to Exam Field #2."

"It's time," Manny said. He took a deep breath and looked down at his deck. ' _Deck…don't fail me now.'_

* * *

Minutes later, Manny rose up from an underground platform leading to the arena. In front of him, on the other side of his field, stood a man wearing a purple and white uniform. He was Manny's dueling proctor.

"Alright, young man. What's your name?" he said.

"Manny Nester, sir." Manny replied.

"Very well, then." The proctor activated his duel disk. "If you succeed in this duel, then you're in the academy. Otherwise, you're out."

"You know for certain I'll be in this year." Manny replied, whipping out his duel disk. "Let's get it on!"

"DUEL!"

Manny: 4000

Proctor: 4000

"I'll take the first shot," said Manny, drawing a card. "I play the spell Water Hazard! If I don't have any monsters out on the field during the time of my turn, I can Special Summon a Level 4 of below monster from my hand. So I'm callin' out Atlantean Marksman in attack mode!"

An amphibian humanoid cladded in armor appeared on the field, aiming a rifle-like trident. (1400/0)

"But I'm not done yet! I'll Normal Summon my Atlantean Heavy Infantry in defense mode!"

Another amphibian appeared on the field with its fins spread out. (0/1600)

"Now I'll use its special ability, allowing me to summon _another_ monster to the field!"

"What?" the proctor said in surprise.

"So come on out, Atlantean Attack Squad (1400/0)!" Manny exclaimed. A monster which almost resembled the first then took the field, wielding a sword instead. "My Attack Squad gains 800 attack points since I got two other Sea-Serpent monsters on the field." (2200/0)

"I'll set one card facedown and end my turn." A face-down card was placed on the field. "Your move."

Two blue students were transfixed on this duel at the top of the stands. A tall blue haired duelist named Zane Truesdale, and a young blonde-haired dueslist named Alexis Rhodes

"An excellent start, applicant." The proctor said. "My turn begins!" He drew a card. "I play the spell Double Summon. It allows me to conduct two normal summons for this turn only. So first, I'll summon Achacha Archer (1200/600)!" A knight-like archer came out onto the field. "When Achacha Archer is summoned to the field, it can inflict 500 points of damage!"

Manny shielded himself with his duel disk as the archer fired mini-arrows.

Manny: 3500

Proctor: 4000

"I then call to the field, Marauding Captain (1200/400)!" A knight with a cape and two swords appeared. "Now, I'll equip my Archer with the spell United We Stand!"

"Oh man," Manny said in fear.

"For every monster you have on the field, my Archer gains 800 attack points." The proctor continued.

Manny grunted. "So with three monsters out…"

The proctor gave a small grin. "That's right; his attacks points rise by 2400!" (3600/600) The archer's bow glowed bright orange. "Now, attack Atlantean Marksman!"

The archer aimed and fired his arrows at the amphibian, causing it to disappear in flames. Manny screamed in pain as most of the flames engulfed him.

Manny: 1300

Proctor: 4000

' _Man, this proctor's good.'_ Manny thought with a smirk. _'But a duelist doesn't go down without a fight!'_

From the stands, three Obelisk Blue duelists were observing this very duel. Chazz Princeton, the one in the middle, was also smirking.

"Look at him, thinking he can still get into the Academy? Please, he hasn't even laid a dose of hurt yet!" Chazz said, laughing.

"I'll end my turn," the proctor said. "Let's see if you pick yourself up from this one."

"My draw!" Manny drew another card. "Alright, first I'll play my facedown Call of the Haunted to bring back my Marksman!" The amphibian returned to the field.

The proctor frowned. "The point being…?"

Manny simply smirked, his eyes glowing a light blue for a split second. "You'll see soon enough. I'll play the field spell A Legendary Ocean!" The duel field was soon replaced with an underwater scenery, complete with a city-like structure. "I like to welcome you, teach, to the lost city of Atlantis!"

"Impressive manoeuvre," the proctor said with a nod.

"Thanks for the compliment," Manny replied. "This field spell lowers the levels of all our monsters, either on the field or in our hands, by 1 point! But it's got a better bonus for me, 'cause all my WATER monsters get their ATK raised by 200!" (Marksman:1600; Heavy Infantry: 200; Attack Squad; 2400)

"It's not over yet," He continued. "From my hand I summon my Atlantean Dragoons!" Two dragons with knights on their backs appeared. (2000/0))

Two other blue students, named Zane Truesdale and Alexis Rhodes, were also keeping their eyes on the duel.

' _Wow,'_ Alexis thought. ' _This guy's really putting his faith in his deck. I sure hope he'll be able to make a comeback.'_

"Since my field spell's in play, my Dragoons are now at Level 3! I'll tell you, teach, they'll turn this duel around big time."

The proctor raised an eyebrow in confusion. "How so?"

"'Cause now that they're in play, all Level 3 or below Sea-Serpent monsters out on my field can wage a direct assault on _you_!"

Everyone gasped at this sudden turn of events.

"What?!" the proctor yelled.

"Atlantean Dragoons, attack with Hydraulic Charge!" The knights began charging on their dragons, past the warriors and straight towards the proctor, who grunted in agony.

Manny: 1300

Proctor: 2000

"Atlantean Attack Squad, wrap this up with Deep Sea Slash!" The amphibian's sword glistened briefly before it began dashing across the field and striking the proctor with his sword. His Life Points reduced to 0.

Manny: 1300

Proctor: 0

The monsters and field slowly disappeared. Manny cracked a small smile on his face, as did the proctor. "Guess that's all she wrote!"

"Excellent dueling skills, applicant," the proctor said. "Good to have you as a part of the Academy."

Manny gasped in brief shock and then bowed his head. "Many thanks." He was then led back to the stands. He never let go of the smile on his face as he looked down at his deck. _'Huh, maybe it wasn't a dream after all. Maybe I_ was _destined to carry this deck…'_

* * *

In another part of the stands, a group of instructors were monitoring all the duels on the arena. Among them was Dr. Crowler, the professor of the Obelisk Blue dormitory. He wore an upper-class version of the blue uniform, complete with gold trimmings.

' _Well, that was quite a commendable duel.'_ He thought _. 'He was able to hold his own and succeed despite the mass of Life Points lost. This coupled with the score on his written exam…Alright, he'll be settled perfectly this year.'_

* * *

Now back in the stands, Manny saw a young, blue-haired guy watching the duels below him.

"Hey there," said Manny.

The boy was startled, but turned to see Manny nonetheless. "Oh, h-hey there."

"Name's Manny Neston. I just passed the dueling portion of my exam, and got accepted into the Academy. You?"

"Yeah, but it sure wasn't an easy duel."

Manny gave a small smile. "Well, congratulations man."

"Thanks, you too," Syrus replied with a small smile as well.

Their conversation was interrupted by a teenager wearing a grey uniform with a red shirt underneath. He had just come in. "Whoa, check it out!"

Down on the exam fields, the three duelists noticed one particular duel going on. A proctor was testing a guy with light hair and grey uniform. The proctor had 2 monsters out while the boy had one. It was the boy's turn, and he activated a Trap Card, inflicting damage to both players. The proctor's Life Points went to 0 while the boy's went to 1300.

"Well done," the proctor said. "You're officially in the Academy."

The boy bowed in response. "Thank you, proctor."

"Whoa, not bad," said Manny, stunned.

"Yeah, the guy really had that one in the bag," agreed the brown-haired boy.

"He's Bastion Misawa," The blue-haired boy said. "He got the highest score on his written exam out of everyone who applied."

"Really?" Manny asked. "Huh, I didn't have much of a problem passing mine."

"I just barely passed," the brown-haired boy chimed in. "I'm Jaden Yuki, by the way!"

"Manny," Manny briefly said with a nod.

"I'm Syrus, nice to meet ya. I have the tendency to get nervous during tests. I'm just lucky that I made it through my match."

"So you're in!" Jaden exclaimed, giving Syrus a slap on the back. "Way to go! I'll be in too once I get through my duel."

"You haven't dueled yet?" asked Syrus in shock.

"Nah." Jaden said with no worries.

"Looks like you got trouble, then," Manny said, shaking his head. "Seems like this was the _last_ duel."

This piece of news instantly stunned Jaden.

Back where Crowler and the instructors were seated….

"This is sure to be an interesting year," said one of the proctors.

"Agreed," said another with a nod.

Crowler was about to get up and leave when the shaded man from before approached him.

"Excuse me for intruding," he began, "but one last applicant has come to take his exam, Mr. Crowler."

"I beg your pardon?" Crowler replied. "Did you just call me 'mister'?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm new here, Mrs…"

"I have a PhD in dueling," Crowler prevented the man from talking any further. "I shall be addressed as doctor, thank you. Now tell the truant that he'll have to come back next year." He finished by turning his head away with his eyes closed.

Some of the proctors tried to convince Crowler otherwise, slowing angering him.

"Every last applicant here deserves a chance, Dr. Crowler."

"At least give this duelist his shot."

"So what if he showed up just a little late?"

Having enough, Crowler finally responded at the top of his voice, "LATE IS RUDE!" This startled those around him. "I refuse to deal with any slackers!" Just then, his phone rang. He immediately answered. "Hello, who might this be…?"

"Sheppard speaking," A voice replied. "I'm only calling to make sure entrance exams are running smoothly, Crowler. We wouldn't want a repeat of last year. When you cut a third of our applicants for ridiculous reasons? Make sure every last applicant _this_ year has a fair shot."

"Yes, yes! Of course, Sheppard!" Crowler said, changing his tone. "Absolutely." He hung up, changing his expression back to an irritated one. _'Doesn't that windbag realise there are enough talentless flunkies at this academy? But he's the boss. If this laggard wants a duel, he'll get one.'_

Crowler got up and began to walk off. "I'll return shortly, gents."

"But who'll be the boy's dueling proctor, and which type of deck will be used?" One instructor asked.

Crowler simply continued walking. "That can be arranged."

* * *

The young boy, Bastion Misawa, was heading back to the stands.

"Bastion Misawa, right?" Manny asked. "You sure pulled off a good win."

"Yeah, no doubt!" Jaden added.

"Oh, thank you," Bastion replied.

"You must be one of the best freshman duelists here. Second best, of course!" Jaden turned to Manny. "I may have not seen your duel, Manny, but I've got a hunch that you're neck-in-neck with this guy!"

Manny shared a flattering smile to that comment.

Another announcement was made through the speakers. "Jaden Yuki, please report to Exam Field #4."

"It's go time! Wish me luck, guys!" Jaden said as he made his way to the field.

"Hold on," Bastion said, stopping Jaden. "If you think Manny and I are second best, who's the first?"

Jaden smirked. "Why, yours truly. When it comes to dueling, I'm _always_ at the top of my game." He continued walking down the stairs to the field.

"Wow, he's so confident," Syrus said with widened eyes. "Is he really that good?"

"He's going to need to be," replied Bastion. "Look who he's dueling." The three duelists looked down at one dueling field where Dr. Crowler was getting ready. He had his duel disk worn as if it was part of his uniform. Jaden approached him at the field.

"Alright, test time!" Crowler exclaimed with confidence, looking at Jaden. "So, son, your name?"

With full attention, Jaden replied, "Uh, Jaden! Jaden Yuki!"

"Well, 'Uh-Jaden-Yuki', I'm Dr. Vellian Crowler, Department Chair and Techniques Professor of Duel Academy."

"Whoa, a Department Chair," Jaden said with amazement as he began to rub the back of his neck. "I had no idea. Given the way you were dressed, I figured you might've been some sort of Academy mascot." Crowler began to sweat-drop at the comment as Jaden laughed.

"That kid's sure got some lip, huh Chazz?" Conklin, one of Chazz's friends asked.

Chazz only grunted at the newbie's attitude.

"Duel vest, on!" Crowler yelled as he activated his duel disk and drew five cards. He hummed to himself as Jaden was astounded with the professor's equipment.

"Hey, that's pretty awesome, teach. How do you get one of those blue duel blazers?" Jaden asked.

"Oh, just by putting a lot of hard work and getting high marks," Crowler answered. _'Of course, being accepted into the Academy comes first. And I'll ensure that moment won't come to pass."_

"Ready when you are!" Jaden said, snapping Crowler out of his current thought.

"So, let's duel!" They both yelled as Jaden wielded his duel disk.

Crowler: 4000

Jaden: 4000

"Here goes!" Jaden yelled as he drew a card. "I'll start off by summoning Elemental Hero Avian in defense mode!" A green bird man appeared kneeling on the field. "And then I'll throw down a face-down." A face-down card suddenly appeared.

"Elemental Heroes?" Manny exclaimed. "Must be a new set of monsters."

"Indeed they are," Bastion replied. "And their main purpose is to fuse together to form new heroes."

"Alright, get your game on!" Jaden said, ending his turn.

"Yes, absolutely," Crowler said. He proceeded to draw his card. _'Don't tell me what to do.'_ He looked over his hand. _'After all, seeing as I'm using my_ own _deck instead of those test ones, I'll be calling all the shots. I'll fail that presumptuous little brat and have him running home to his mother.'_ He had an extremely pleased look on his face. "Let's start with something simple, shall we? The spell card known as Confiscation!"

"Ok, so what's it do?" asked Jaden.

"What it does is allow me to pay 1000 Life Points in order to look at your hand. Then I can send one of the cards to the graveyard!" At this point, the cards in Jaden's hand projected before Crowler in holographic images.

Crowler: 3000

Jaden: 4000

"Ah, yes. I remember some of these from my days as a newbie in dueling," Crowler said, observing each card. "Now, which one should I banish?" After a few seconds, he pointed to one. "It's off to the graveyard with Monster Reborn!" The card was immediately discarded. "Next, I set two cards facedown." Two face-downs appeared on Crowler's side of the field. "And last, but not least, I play Heavy Storm! This spell destroys every other Spell and Trap card out on the field."

Wind suddenly started picking up around the two duelists. Jaden braced himself as his face-down was destroyed. Crowler's two facedown cards were taken with it.

"Whoopsie, looks like you forgot about the two cards you had on the field too," Jaden said with a mocking tone.

"Now, now, you shouldn't speak out of turn, young scholar," He replied as dark clouds began to form in the background.

"Uh, what's happening?" Jaden asked.

"Nothing's happening," Crowler responded. "At least not yet!" Two vicious worm-like monsters rose up on the field. "But it will all be clear soon enough."

Everyone gasped as what had just transpired on the field, except for Manny, Bastion and Syrus, the latter who spoke up. "Can someone explain what's going on?"

"Dr. Crowler had two trap cards out on the field called Statue of the Wicked, a special trap that creates a Wicked Token monster the moment it's destroyed. That's why he played Heavy Storm," Bastion explained.

Manny narrowed his eyes. "I got a hunch he's using his real deck to put Jaden in a tight spot. Cards like that shouldn't be used in these tests."

"Aw man, I sure hope Jaden has a plan," added Syrus with worry.

"What an elitist snob," Alexis said, observing the duel also. "Bullying some kid with his very best cards."

"You're being too soft, Alexis," Zane said, catching her attention. "I'm more concerned about the legendary monster Crowler stashed away in his deck."

"Ready for your next lesson?" Crowler asked Jaden tauntingly.

"You bet!" Jaden replied. "I can't remember the last time learning something new was this much fun!"

"Well, I'm quite an excellent teacher, thank you," Crowler said, waving off Jaden's comment. "I now sacrifice the two Wicked Tokens on the field to summon Ancient Gear Golem!" The two worm creatures glowed bright and vanished, and in their place rose a giant robotic monster. This caused the audience to gasp. (3000/3000)

"That's the legendary rare monster!" Alexis exclaimed.

"Looks like we'll find out exactly what makes it so legendary." Zane added.

"Now, now, I hope you're not _too_ scared of my legendary Ancient Gear Golem," The doctor taunted.

"Are you kidding?" Jaden said with an ecstatic expression. "I've _always_ wanted to take one on!"

The comment had everyone majorly surprised, Syrus being no exception. "Whoa, either Jaden's brave or he's nuts!"

"I've never seen a duelist as cool, calm and collected as this guy," Manny added with widened eyes. "He better be ready."

Crowler laughed maniacally as he entered his Battle Phase. "Golem, attack! Mechanised Melee!" The giant robotic monster pulled back and then thrust its fist at Avian, shattering it to bits.

"Aw, the defense points of Jaden's monster weren't enough to stand a chance!" Syrus shook his head. "This isn't looking too good."

"And it's going to get a lot worse," Bastion said. "When Ancient Gear Golem destroys a monster in defense mode, the difference between its attack points and the defending monster's defense points is dealt to the opponent as damage."

"So Jay's gonna take some piercing battle damage!" Manny yelled as Golem's fist became transparent, going right through Jaden.

Crowler: 3000

Jaden: 2000

Crowler laughed as Jaden was trembling. "Don't feel bad, this is the top dueling school in the country! Some people certainly aren't cut...out…for…" His voice droned as Jaden was laughing. He lifted his head up to Crowler.

"Man, I really wanna get into this school now!" Jaden said with a smile. "You sure got skills, teach!"

This was not what Crowler expected. He took it by surprise and began glowering. _'Can't he get it through his thick skull? He will not be able to pass this exam! And he doesn't have the right to make a mockery of my deck!'_

"Huh, even though Jay's falling behind, he's smiling all the way," Manny said with a nod. _'I might learn something more from this guy.'_

' _Just look at him tremble!'_ Jaden thought as he began to draw his next card. _'He must really be impressed by me!'_ Jaden heard a familiar sound, and when he finally drew his card, he took a good look at it. It was the card given to him by a well-known duelist, who said it fit well with him. _'You know, I'm starting to believe that too.'_ He thought it was just a coincidence when the card suddenly winked at him. It was then he took it into consideration.

"I'll summon Winged Kuriboh in defense mode!" A small, furry monsters with green paws and a pair of wings appeared on the field. (300/200)

" _Winged_ Kuriboh?" Manny said in surprise. "That's a new one."

"I'll then place one card face-down," Jaden added as a facedown appeared behind Kuriboh. "Not bad, huh, teach?"

Crowler responded with a laugh, "No, not bad at all, but a Kuriboh to me is rather monotonous. Even with wings, its attack points can't surpass those of my Ancient Gear Golem. Now then…" He drew his next card. "Ancient Gear Golem, attack that Kuriboh with Mechanized Melee!"

The giant machine once again pulled its fist back, and headed straight from the little winged creature, shattering it. Jaden blocked himself from the impact. _'Sorry, Winged Kuriboh.'_

Crowler glared at Jaden. "Check you gear; your Life Points didn't go down."

"My gear's fine," Jaden said with a shrug. "When Winged Kuriboh's destroyed, I take no damage this turn."

This undoubtedly took Crowler by surprise, as he only knew about the original Kuriboh,

"No way, another Kuriboh monster that can negate damage?" Manny said with surprise.

"That's incredible!" Syrus praised.

"Well, I guess your lame little monster saved you there," Crowler mocked.

"Hey, slow down there, teach!" Jaden retorted. "Just 'cause you beat him, doesn't mean you can go and call him lame!"

"Oh, I seem to forget how newbies like you are so attached to your monsters," Crowler replied sarcastically. "I'm sorry."

Jaden's frown then became a smirk. "Well, you should be. When you destroyed my Winged Kuriboh, you set off a Trap Card, a personal favorite known as Hero Signal!" A spotlight suddenly shot up onto the celling with an 'H' sign. "This lets me call out Elemental Hero Burstinatrix!" A card came out of his deck and he played it, revealing a female in a sleek red suit on the field (1200/800).

"My draw!" Jaden continued, adding another card and looking over his hand. "This move goes out to you, Winged Kuriboh…" He picked a card and began to play it. "With the spell The Warrior Returning Alive, I can bring Avian back from the grave and to my hand." The monster came out of the graveyard area of his duel disk. "Then I'll summon him straight to the field!" Avian appeared on the field near Burstinatrix.

"Ah, yet another useless move. Now, would anyone like to tell me what our little friend d-"

"Actually, I wasn't done yet," Jaden said, interrupting Crowler. "See, I _know_ my two heroes aren't powerful by themselves, but when they work together, it's a whole new story! And this card will unite them: Polymerization!" Avian and Burstinatrix leapt up and began swirling around. "Avian and Burstinatrix now combine to form the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" When it stopped, a green and black monster with a single wing and a dragon hand appeared (2100/1200).

"Most impressive, for an amateur, but do try and conjure a monster with more strength than what's already out."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Syrus asked.

"He means that Wingman's attack points are weaker than his Golem's 3000," Bastion answered. "Quite disappointing, considering that Wingman has a very special ability."

"Well, I bet Jay's got something good up his sleeve," Manny said. "The tides are bound to turn soon enough."

"Now, tell me. Are you done yet?" Crowler asked impatiently.

"Course not," Jaden replied. "I knew my Wingman had less attack points than your Golem. That's why I'm playing this, the field spell Skyscraper!" The entire dueling field began to transform as tall building arose.

The Ancient Gear Golem was in the center of the field, while Wingman was atop a building with a rod.

"Time to show those heroics, Wingman!" Jaden exclaimed, pointing at the giant mecha. "Attack that Ancient Gear Golem!"

Flame Wingman flew down from the building he was placed on, and headed straight for the golem.

"Bring it on!" Crowler taunted. "This silly little Skyscraper field hasn't lowered my Golem's attack power by one point!" Flame Wingman landed on the ground in front of Crowler's monster before rising up.

"True, Skyscraper didn't lower your Golem's attack points; it boosted my Wingman's attack points by a grand total of 1000!" Jaden responded proudly, shocking Crowler.

"Wait, time out!"

"Attack with Skydive Scorcher!" Flame Wingman suddenly dove towards Ancient Gear Golem as flames surrounded its body (3100/1200). Crowler freaked out as it collided with his monster, causing a big explosion that fractured it to pieces.

"No, not my very best card!" Crowler protested. A piece of debris landed harshly on his head.

"And thanks to Wingman's superpower, the attack points of your Golem come straight outta your life points," Jaden added. "Pretty sweet, huh?"

Upon hearing this, Crowler attempted to escape the field, but it was inevitable as the disabled Golem fell directly on him.

Jaden: 2000 (Winner)

Crowler: 0

"And that's game!" Jaden cried in victory, giving a two-finger salute. "Guess I passed the test, huh teach?"

Everything on the field vanished as Crowler could only look up at Jaden with a glare.

"It-It can't be true. No scrounger could possibly defeat me!"

Up in the stands, other duelists had mixed feeling on what had transpired.

"No way, Crowler could never lose to some flunkie!" Chazz yelled in shock.

"That kid's got a great future ahead of him," Alexis said with a smile. Zane simply huffed and walked away.

Manny gave a small smile and went on to applaud Jaden for his victory.

"He did it! He won!" Syrus yelled in happiness, pumping his fist in the air.

' _Looks like I found my competition,'_ Bastion said while smiling at Jaden's victory dance.

Back down on the field, once Jaden finished celebrating, he looked down at his Winged Kuriboh card. _'We're in this together, little buddy. From here on out, we're partners.'_

Winged Kuriboh cooed and winked once again in response.

This was just the beginning; a new generation of duelists set to emerge in the greatest dueling school in the world: Duel Academy!

* * *

Well, let me know what ya think. I do plan on expanding this story, so no worries. Also, my OC's duel may have been short, but keep in mind it's only a glimpse of what he can do. There's more in store, just you wait.


End file.
